Bad day
by Weihna
Summary: Tout le monde à le droit de craquer. Mais parfois, les conséquences sont dures à assumer..


_Hey! C'est ma 1ère fanfiction :D _

_Donc voilà, c'est un one-shot, Sirius/Remus :)_

_Je ne possède aucun des personnages, ils sont tous à J. K. Rowling_

* * *

**_Poudlard – Devant la salle de potion_**

**_16 : 03 _**

_**13 Décembre**_

Remus était exaspéré. Sirius avait ENCORE été appelé par une groupie. Encore une qui allait lui déclarer son « amour brûlant » pour se faire rembarrer sèchement. Non pas qu'il s'inquiétait qu'un jour, l'une d'entre elles ne se fasse pas rembarrer. Non, il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter...

« Alors Lunard, tu rêves ? » lui demanda James, s'appuyant sur son épaule.  
« Non non, je pensais juste à... » commença Remus, montrant la direction où Sirius venait de disparaitre, avant de se reprendre. _Ah bah ça c'était malin Remus, bravo !_

« Je vois... » dit le garçon à lunettes, un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

A ce moment là, Sirius revint ; il avait l'air en colère, du genre à péter une vitre avec son poing au moindre truc qui l'énervait.

« Euh... Patmol, ça va ? » lui demanda Remus, une expression inquiète sur le visage.

« CA VA TRES BIEN ! POURQUOI CA N'IRAIT PAS ? PEUT ETRE PARCE QUE JE VIENS ENCORE DE REMBARRER UNE NANA QUI M'A PROMIS DE SE VENGER ! Putain, y'a une différence entre aimer et être psychopathe ! » répondit Sirius, qui attira quelques regards sur lui.

« C'est bon Patmol va, c'est fini, pas la peine d'hurler sur Lunard ! » le réprimanda James, mais il rigolait malgré lui devant la colère enfantine de son ami. (AN : parce que James est très mature, c'est connu -_-)

Quant à l'intéressé, il était perplexe. Il était sûr que la colère de Sirius n'était pas seulement due à la groupie, mais apparemment, il ne voulait pas en parler.

« TU VAS ME LÂCHER, OUI ? JE SECHE LE PROCHAIN COURS ! » hurla le jeune garçon, avant de s'enfuir par le couloir le plus proche.

Remus soupira, puis dit à James qu'il allait le chercher. Après avoir fait promettre au garçon à lunettes qu'il ne profiterait pas de son absence pour sécher lui aussi, il partit à la recherche de Sirius.  
Il le trouva un peu plus loin, assis contre un mur, dans un couloir étroit.

« Aller vient Patmol, fait pas ta mauvaise tête, on-» commença Remus.  
« TA GUEULE ! J'en ai marre de ta morale DE MERDE ! Tu te prends pour le gentil garçon mais t'es LE PIRE DE TOUS ! T'ES DANGEREUX ! J'EN AI MARRE DE TOI ET DE TES PROBLEMES A LA CON ! » lui balança Sirius à la figure.

« J-je... »

« CASSE TOI ! »

Remus s'en alla donc, retenant ses larmes jusqu'au dortoir des préfets. Il savait parfaitement à quoi Sirius faisait allusion, et il savait qu'un jour, ses amis le rejetteraient pour ça. Arrivé à sa chambre, il s'écroula par terre, les larmes commençant à couler sur ses joues. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cela faisait-il si mal ? Il s'y était pourtant préparé, non ?

Et pourquoi Sirius le haïssait-il tout d'un coup ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de pleurer ?

Il resta là longtemps, sanglotant et se répétant qu'il devait avoir l'air ridicule. Il s'attendait presque à ce que Sirius arrive, s'excusant de son comportement et expliquant ce qui l'avait mis en colère à ce point. Mais personne n'arriva, et il resta seul, dans sa chambre, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.  
Ce soir, c'était la pleine lune.

* * *

Sirius était hors de lui. Il se rappelait sa conversation avec cette groupie chiante et insipide.

_« J-je t'aime depuis le premier jour... » lui dit-elle, les yeux brillants._

_« Qu'est que tu veux que ça me fasse ? » répondit-il. Il était fatigué et avait hâte de retourner voir ses potes, il s'ennuyait là..._

_« Je... Je n'attends pas à ce que tu m'aimes en retour, mais-»_

_« Tu veux que je sache et que j'accepte tes sentiments, et gna gna gna. Voilà, c'est fait. Autre chose ? » la coupa t-il, désireux d'en finir._

_« ... »_

_« Non ? Je peux y aller ? » continua t-il, et il commença à se retourner._

_« ...amille. »_

_« Pardon ? »_

_« Tu es fidèle à la réputation de ta famille. » lui dit-elle. Ses yeux ne brillaient plus, ils étaient emplis de haine. « Tu es déjà Mangemort, où c'est pour bientôt ? » elle sourit sinistrement._

_« ...eule. »_

_« Pardon ? » dit-elle, utilisant le même ton que lui dix secondes plus tôt._

_« TA GUEULE ! JE NE SUIS PAS COMME EUX, TU M'ENTENDS ? ILS NE SONT QUE DES TOUTOUS A SA BOTTE ! »_

_Et avec ça, il s'éloigna, les yeux remplis de colère et de haine._

Il se dirigeait maintenant vers ses amis, mais rien qu'ils ne diraient ne pourrait l'apaiser. Et quand il entendit leurs voix, cela ne fis que l'énerver d'avantage.

Il s'enfuit donc, peut importe si c'était lâche, se tordant le pied au passage et se réfugiant dans un couloir. Malheureusement, Remus l'avait suivi, et il lui disait d'arrêter de faire sa mauvaise tête !

« TA GUEULE ! J'en ai marre de ta morale DE MERDE ! Tu te prends pour le gentil garçon mais t'es LE PIRE DE TOUS ! T'ES DANGEUREUX ! J'EN AI MARRE DE TOI ET DE TES PROBLEMES A LA CON ! » lui cria t-il alors.

Il regretta ses paroles dès qu'ils quittèrent sa bouche, mais le mal était fait. Il voyait bien que chaque mot prononcé s'enfonçait dans le cœur de son ami, comme un poignard revenant sans cesse et blessant à chaque fois un peu plus. Mais, pour être honnête, il était fatigué, nerveux et en colère. Quand il vit Remus s'enfuir, il ne lui courut donc pas après. _Je m'excuserai plus tard_, se dit-il. Il entreprit de calmer sa colère, et chercha le meilleur endroit pour le faire. Il y avait du monde partout, et il ne connaissait qu'un seul endroit où il n'y aurait personne. Il courut donc se réfugier à la Cabane Hurlante, où il laissa libre cour à sa rage et finit par s'assoupir, épuisé.

Ce soir, c'était la pleine lune.

* * *

Quand Sirius se réveillait, il faisait déjà nuit noir et la pleine lune pointait derrière les nuages.

... La pleine lune ? Il réalisa alors où il était. _MERDE !_ fut sa seule pensée avant de réaliser que Remus se tenait devant lui, les yeux écarquillés.  
« Si-Sirius ? » fut tout ce qu'il eut le temps de dire avant que les nuages traîtres ne s'écartent, et que la lune déverse ses rayons argentés dans la salle.  
Le corps de Remus commença à trembler, puis à se transformer tandis qu'un cri inhumain s'élevait du fond de sa gorge. Remus n'avait plus qu'une pensée : tuer, déchiqueter l'être en face de lui, le faire souffrir, hurler de douleur.

Sirius contempla la créature qui se tenait maintenant à la place de Remus et qui bloquait l'entrée –ou plutôt, la sortie- et écouta son instinct. Il se transforma donc, et bientôt, un chien au pelage noir cherchait à faire reculer le loup-garou afin de pouvoir s'enfuir.

Sirius était paniqué ; il savait qu'il pouvait lutter contre le loup-garou, mais il était fatigué et sa patte le faisait souffrir. Il s'engouffra donc dans la sortie qu'il avait réussi à obtenir en faisant reculer le monstre.  
Au moment où il sortait de la salle, il sentit une douleur aigue remonter de sa patte arrière droite, mais s'efforça de l'ignorer tandis qu'il s'enfuyait à travers le tunnel le ramenant dans le parc. Il savait que le loup garou le suivait, mais il était plus rapide et réussit à semer l'odorat presque infaillible de la créature. Il rejoignit ensuite Poudlard.

* * *

Sirius, la jambe en sang, se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, où Mme. Pomfresh veillait en cette nuit de pleine lune. Quand elle lui demanda ce qui c'était passé, il se trouva dans l'incapacité de répondre, ne pouvant lui expliquer que sa foulure et son réveil mouvementé à la Cabane Hurlante. Il omit de préciser sa dispute avec Remus, considérant que ça ne la regardait pas. Elle demanda alors à examiner la blessure.

« Il semblerait qu'il est réussi à t'avoir. » lui dit-elle calmement.  
Il regarda sa jambe : à travers le sang, il pouvait apercevoir trois traits de griffes ayant déchiqueté sa chair.  
« Vous allez pouvoir le soigner, je suppose ? » lui demanda t-il, même s'il savait déjà la réponse.

« Bien sûr ! Mais la blessure est plutôt sérieuse, ça m'étonne que tu aies réussi à courir avec ça ! Ca prendra du temps à guérir, et il y a de faibles chances que tu aies une cicatrice quand ce sera fini. » répondit-elle.

Sirius ne dit rien, mais hocha de la tête pour montrer qu'il avait entendu.

« Tu veux sans doute te coucher ? »

Il réalisa alors qu'il était épuisé, et hocha à nouveau de la tête.

Une fois sa jambe bandée, il se mit sous les couvertures et tomba vite dans un sommeil profond et sans rêves. Sa dernière pensée, néanmoins, fût pour Remus. _Je m'excuserai demain_, se promit-il.

* * *

Il reprit conscience vers l'heure du midi, du moins c'est ce qu'il supposait d'après la lumière qui traversait les voiles transparents devant les fenêtres de l'infirmerie.

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. _Remus ! _lui cria son esprit.

« Il est très fatigué, et il a de la fièvre. Mais rien de grave, il va juste devoir se passer de sa jambe droite pour quelques temps. » répondit Mme. Pomfresh.

Il avait de la fièvre ? C'est vrai qu'il avait chaud et qu'il suait à grosses gouttes. Ah non, maintenant il gelait._ Qui a laissé la fenêtre ouverte ?_ pensa t-il bêtement.

« Je... Je peux rester à côté de lui ? » dit Remus, et sa voix semblait...coupable ?

« Pas de problème, mon petit. » elle fit une pause, puis, après une hésitation, ajouta : « ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu sais... »

« Je sais. » Dit-il pour la rassurer, même s'il savait qu'il mentait.

Voyant que Sirius transpirait énormément dû à la fièvre, il quitta ses côtés le temps d'aller chercher un bac d'eau fraîche et une serviette. Puis il revint, et entreprit de le rafraîchir. Il commença donc à lui tamponner le visage, quand il s'aperçut que Sirius ouvrait les yeux.

* * *

Sirius se sentait mieux, il avait moins chaud –ou moins froid, ça dépendait des moments- et se décida donc à ouvrir les yeux.

« Si-Sirius ? Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, désolé... » lui dit Remus, l'air embarrassé et coupable.

Fronçant les sourcils, Sirius se rappela qu'il devait des excuses à Remus. Les yeux dans le vague, il commença donc : « Je-»

« Je suis désolé ! » le devança l'autre garçon, et ses yeux brillaient de larmes retenues, « Je... je savais qu'éventuellement, tu finirais par me détester, et que tu t'éloignerais de moi. » Il fit une pause avant de continuer : « Tu... Tu as dit que j'étais dangereux, et tu avais raison. » son regard se porta sur la jambe abimée, « je- »

S'en était trop. Sirius ne pouvait plus supporter voir Remus s'incriminer ainsi.

« Remus. »

« Je suis un monstre, je- »

« Remus ! »

« -une horrible créature... »

« REMUS ! »

Il parut enfin remarquer que Sirius l'interpelait, et son regard croisa celui du jeune animagus. Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux, et il s'en rendit compte avec horreur ; il détourna le regard mais avant qu'il puisse les essuyer, Sirius saisit son menton et l'obligea à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Tu n'es pas un monstre, Remus. La créature qui t'as infligé ça en est un. Le seul monstre ici, c'est moi, pour t'avoir dit toutes ces choses, et un monstre idiot, en plus. Mais tu dois savoir qu'elles sont fausses, et je... » il détouna le regard, « Je... » _Merde, je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'excuser !_ se dit-il, en colère contre lui-même pour être incapable de finir sa phrase.

Il osa regarder Remus à nouveau, s'attendant à le voir en colère, et se préparant au pire. Aussi fut-il très surpris quand il vit le doux sourire que lui donnait Remus, à travers ses larmes qui avaient commencé à tomber.

« Merci, Sirius. » lui dit-il simplement, même si le soulagement se sentait à travers ses mots.

Sirius leva sa main pour attraper une larme sur la joue de Remus, et une fois encore, écouta son instinct.

Approchant le visage de Remus près du sien, il hésita un instant. Comme pour lui donner son accord, Remus ferma les yeux. Sirius s'approcha encore et leurs lèvres se touchèrent.

Ce fut d'abord un baiser léger. Mais bien vite, cela devint insuffisant pour les deux garçons et le baiser s'intensifia. Remus attrapa les cheveux à l'arrière de la tête de Sirius, cherchant toujours plus de contact, tandis que Sirius glissait ses bras autour du jeune garçon. Remus sentit la langue de Sirius lécher sa lèvre supérieure, la suçant un peu au passage, lui demandant la « permission » de rentrer. Il répondit en écartant légèrement ses lèvres et sentit que Sirius explorait chaque recoin de sa bouche. Sirius avait un léger goût sucré, et Remus décida qu'il aimait ça. Au bout d'un moment, ils durent malheureusement respirer. Ils se séparent donc, leurs fronts appuyés l'un contre l'autre, leurs lèvres se touchant encore tandis qu'ils recherchaient de l'air.

« Trouvez-vous une chambre ! »  
Ils se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement, refusant cependant de se séparer. James se tenait devant le lit, un trèèès grand sourire sur le visage.

« Il vous en aura fallu du temps ! »

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié, toute critique est la bienvenue (tout compliment aussi xD)_

_Allez, un petit clic sur le bouton du bas, s'il vous plaaaaaaaaît..._


End file.
